Accidentally In Love
by YaoiNaru
Summary: Dr. Cox realizes why sometimes, it's good to accidentally fall in love./Slash. JDox. Coxian. Don't like, don't read.


**Accidentally In Love**

**YaoiNaru: This is my first Scrubs ficlet, so don't kill me if things are a little iffy. Please, read and review if you like it, or you don't, or if your grandmother knitted you a sweater last night. Either way, it doesn't matter. I -will- answer you for at least reviewing. You will also get a cookie.**

This was _not _supposed to happen. Never ever, ever never.

A certain Percival Ulysses Cox groaned and smacked his own forehead as he closed his eyes and groaned. A strange array of events led up to such a frustration that even this well-known, badass, doctor could not even overcome.

He had fallen in love.

Dr. Cox ran a hand through his curly red hair, sighing deeply as he made his way to his latest patients room. Of course, he would have to pass the Nurse's Station where he of _course _would pass a certain black-haired, blue-eyed doctor, who was constantly getting on his nerves every second of every day. Even with his days off, he couldn't get the idiot off of his mind. His curse-ed face plagued his thoughts even when he was doing something totally unrelated to his colleague.

He was now in the main hallway where his "friends" were at almost their entire work day. Except for Turk, who of course was in surgery most of the day.

He neared the Nurse's Station and the person who was carrying his affections just so happened to be standing there, waiting for his "mentor" to come and string him along to his patient's room.

Dr. Cox was very loyal in this factor, as he whistled out and shouted his routined "Newbie!" before continuing to walk at his very fast pace. He turned slightly to see JD's expression and of course, lighting that gorgeous pale face was a brightened smile that could light up a room.

As they entered the room, Perry snatched the clib-board from his "protege" and quickly read it's contents.

"Well, Mrs. Carter. You have cancer, as you are well aware. We _can _start treatments as soon as possible if you'd like, or we can wait to see how far it's reached and try to separate it from your body. Whichever you'd like." Said doctor wore his trademark smirk, and looked towards a young Dr. Jonathan Dorian. How that man ever made it into his heart, he had no clue.

At that exact moment, Newbie smiled and Dr. Cox remembered why he fell in love. That smile could cure cancer it'self if he really tried.

Suddenly, their eyes met, and once Blue met Green, a sudden thundering sounded through his chest. He looked away frantically, and let his gaze turn on Mrs. Carter. Her eyes were wide and she had the expression of shock on her face. He briefly wondered is she could hear the loud beating of his heart as well.

The woman shook her head and snapped out of whatever trance she was in. She tried to quickly pull herself together and answer but all that came out was, " I uhm...start? Uh..soon."

Dr. Cox nodded and quickly exited. He could hear JD's footsteps behind him, and he suddenly wondered how he knew that they were JD's and not someone Else's. Just then, JD spoke, " Hey, Dr. Cox ? Can we talk for a minute."

The doctor in question did not turn around, for then the other man could see the slightly panicked expression on his face. He gave a "Nn." and continued to walk until they got into an empty room and he held the door open for the blue-eyed man. After he had stepped through, he quickly shut it to pondering eyes watching the two enter.

"So, what's wrong Shanda? Your boyfriend dump you for the head cheerleader at school, just because she was richer, prettier, and smarter than you, and you need someone to console you? Sorry sweetheart, but my schedule is full, and I'm not taking anymore patients." He flicked his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. After all, wasn't that pose necessary after a rant?

JD held amusement in his eyes at Dr. Cox's advances, knowing full well that that very rant translated to, 'What do you want, Newbie?' in Dr. Coxian. He smiled and of course answered, "What was that back there?"

Honestly, Perry did know exactly what JD was talking about, but in order to keep at least some of his pride and stop acting like a girl, he said, " I have _no-oh_ idea what you're talking about Newbie."

The younger of the two sighed, and inside of his mind, moaned in protest. Of _course _Dr. Coxwould try to act as if nothing happened. After all, he was never a man that really took use for..."emotions". JD crossed his arms and replied, "Dr. Cox. You _know _what I'm talking about. You are _not _talking your way out of this one."

Dr. Cox growled in response, annoyed at the fact that Newbie would be persistent and try to get answers out of him. His green eyes lightening with passion and fire, he took one large step forward, cupped JD's cheek, and laid a rough kiss on the other man's lips.

As they parted, Dr. Cox watched JD's reaction and was surprised that he got a giant smile and arms wrapped around his neck. He leaned in for another kiss, and was met halfway by the younger man.

Maybe being in love wasn't all that bad..?

Unknown to the two inside of the patient room, they had picked said room right in front of the Nurse's Office.

"Ooh! Baby, you owe me twenty bucks! You too, guys." Turk smiled widely as he turned from the image of the two men, to his friends all watching in awe.

"Frick!"

"I was sure he'd hit him first."

"I shouldn't be too surprised. After all, you _are _his best friend."

Elliot, the Janitor, and Carla all pulled a twenty dollar bill out of their pocket, and handed it to Turk.

"That's V-Bear for you. He always works his magical ways on people."

The three shared a laugh as they watched the two continue to happily kiss, still not noticing the crowd of four that was watching them.


End file.
